RWBY Manhunt
by Challos
Summary: Grey has to outrun team RWBY and JNPR, racing from Beacon to Vale. Features OC: Grey. Oneshot.


Desino was playing on his tablet, waiting for something. I didn't know what, but it must have been important since I waited in a chair in front of his desk for around 30 minutes. He finally looked up, and shut it off.

"So, Grey, I've got another one for you." He told me, sliding his chair over to a filing cabinet and opening it. He pulled out a folder and started to flip through it.

"It's in the RWBY universe again. You have to escape from Beacon and reach Vale on foot." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I said suspicious of his words.

He chuckled continuing, "Well, you also have to outrun the entirety of the first year's students at Beacon, as well as having no Semblance or Aura to help you. If you get caught, you're the victor's slave for a week."

"First off, that's plain weird, and second, that's impossible, I could maybe beat one or two of them without Semblance or Aura, how am I supposed to outrun an entire school?" I asked him hopelessly.

"You'll see… Trust me; this is one of the more fun jobs."

I appeared in front of Beacon, but something felt… different. I looked around and realized I was in a heavy suit of armor with a HUD. I also had 7 small circles with different pictures in them, representing things like a man with the suit I had on disappearing, and another with him outlined in some kind of force field with his fist against the ground. _Oh, so I get no Semblance, or Aura, but I get every armor ability from the Halo universe. Okay, I can deal with this. _I instinctively reached to my back and found my sword waiting.

"Are you ready? This will be the start of the test Grey." Ozpin told me, walking from behind me. I nodded, looking back at the school full of students that were about to chase me down.

"We're giving you a head-start of three minutes, I suggest that you use those minutes wisely Mr. Grey. Good luck." Ozpin walked away, and I looked around to decide which path to take. _Well I could go down the path, or I could… that might work, and it would also throw them off the scent._ I started to head to the Emerald forest.

An air horn blasted as I passed the halfway mark to the entrance of the forest, and heard the cheering even half a mile away from the school. I used the sprint ability, depleting its outer ring, and giving me a small boost of speed towards my destination.

"Hi Grey! Looks like you're going to be my slave huh?" Ruby said, suddenly appearing in front of me with a trail of roses behind her. I used the evade armor ability as her scythe swung over me, missing me by centimeters. I rose up and continued my run as Ruby shot at me, along with several of the other students that had long range weapons. Some of them hit, tearing my shield to shreds until it was depleted, blinking red. _Almost there…_

I evaded again, to the left this time trying to shake their aim on me, and saw a few shots whiz past me into the ground where I had been. _And… jump! _I jumped off the cliff that led into the Emerald forest and fell like a rock as I neared the ground. I activated armor lock just before hitting the ground, shielding me from the impact and making a small crater where I landed.

I deactivated it and started running again as I saw students standing at the cliff I had just jumped off. _Only a few should be able to follow me, since they still have the launch pads ready and it takes a while for them to reset. _I saw a small black dot behind me as I sprinted into the dense forest, closing in on me. A gunshot rang out across the forest as I entered it and the bullet whizzed past my head.

I had slowed my run, using the active camouflage and waiting to take out any of the lone students chasing me. I saw Weiss and Yang looking for me, blundering through the forest without seeming to try very hard at their job. I was too far away to hear them speak, but I saw their heads nod, and split up.

Ruby ran through the forest, stopping and rotating to look for me. I slowly crept up on her, trying not to let my active camouflage show. _That's right, look away from the man wearing the Spartan armor; look at the birdy over there instead. Good job. _I quickly stood up and drew my sword, whacking her in the head with the flat of my blade and knocking her out.

A blade appeared at my throat as ruby fell to the ground, and I recognized it as Gambol Shroud, Blake's weapon.

"Looks like I win Grey." Without waiting for Blake to continue the cliché talk, I used my jetpack to knock her and her blade away, and started jumping from tree to tree as Blake recovered from my retaliation. As I moved from tree to tree using the jetpack in small bursts, I looked back to see if Blake was chasing me. _Where'd she go? It'd be pretty hard to track me on foot with how dense the canopy of this forest is. _I saw a few of the trees shake, and then fall to the ground. Then, a patch in front of them fell down. This pattern increased at a rapid rate as I leaped towards Vale.

_Grimm? I thought they cleared out this area recently. Guess they didn't do it well enough. _From the HUD, it said I was around two miles from reaching Vale. The beast was only a few hundred feet behind me as I ran for my life towards salvation. A tree that I was about to land on gave way to the combined weight of me and my armor, and I plummeted to the ground. _Shit. _I looked towards the beast standing a few feet away from me.

_Is that… Nora and Ren riding an Ursa? What has this universe come to? _Nora leaped off the Ursa, while Ren just waited until it fell to get off. I started running again, and used to sprint ability to try and gain some distance.

"YOU WILL JOIN REN IN MY SLAVE HAREM ARMY GREY! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Nora yelled behind me, launching grenades at me. _Who the hell rides an URSA? Why? Is she insane? _I put down a bubble shield, which managed to block the grenades as I continued my escape.

_Only one mile, I can make it. _I could see the wall of Vale in front of me as I approached it. _Ha-ha, looks like I'm not being a slave today! _I thought as the back of a scythe knocked me to the ground, and held next to my throat. _You must be fucking kidding me, how is she not down? My punch WITHOUT armor usually knocks people out for a good half an hour._

"Looks like I got you in the end Grey! This week will be so much fun after you tried knocking me out!" Ruby said with insanity in her voice. _I want to see if she falls for it, I don't think she knows my abilities._

"Well, good thing I can teleport then." I said activating active camo and appearing to teleport out of her captivity. She released the scythe, looking around to see where I had gone. I waited, trying not to breathe in case it made any noise. I heard the pounding of running footsteps as the first years looked for me.

"Do you see where he went?" Ruby asked the other hunters looking for me. There was an uncanny silence as they looked around to see where I had gone.

"I don't know, I thought you had him." Weiss said, pointing the finger of blame at Ruby.

"Are you saying it's my fault?!" Ruby asked her, indignant. _Time to make my, 'exit'. _I used the hologram ability, and sent it forward, making it look like I had gotten up and started to run.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" Yang yelled as they all chased my hologram. I stood up and sneakily walked past behind them as my hologram disappeared. _Time to start running. _I broke into a sprint as they looked around to find me, and activated my jetpack as I closed in on the wall. _Ha-ha, looks like I made it for real this time! Woo!_ I clambered up the wall and stood up in front of Jaune, who was holding a remote in his hand. _Shit. _He pressed a button on it and the suit was overloaded with electricity, and my HUD disappeared, leaving only a small message that asked, "Eject?"

I pressed the accept button with my tongue and I flew out of the suit, with a parachute attached to my back. Jaune looked up at me, angry that I had avoided his trap. _Phew, looks I really made it this time. _A spear hurtled at me, and nearly impaled itself in my shoulder, dragging and pinning me against the wall by my parachute, as Pyrrha walked down a fire escape, smiling. _I was curious why I didn't see her the entire time, oh well._

"Looks like you're going to be my slave for the next work Grey; this will be vengeance for all the times that you cheated in duels." I face palmed.

"Can you at least let me down?"

She thought for a second, and shrugged, leaving me to hang on the wall. _Wonderful start to the week._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, make sure to leave a follow/favorite, and a review!**

**Thanks to -Falcyon- for editing.**


End file.
